Attitude-Reversing Potion
The Attitude-Reversing Potion (otherwise known as the Mood Potion) is a powerful potion that is able to change a person's attitude and makes them their opposite side if consumed. It is safe with a small drop added to a drink, but should half the bottle be added then the outcome can disastrous; the potion can wear off on its own in time but its antidote can clear the affects much faster. Role in the series During the events of "Not in the Mood", Xavier had a bottle of the potion on hand and he gave it to Maximus and Pascal when they wanted to teach Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Eugene a lesson. As well as to stop them from fighting. Xavier advised them to give the three a drop each, however, as Pascal was adding it to a jug of lemonade, he was startled by the three still arguing as they entered the kitchen; which led to half of the bottle's potion falling into the drink. Once Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra drank from it the potion turned them into their opposite sides. Cassandra became overwhelmingly peppy, Eugene no longer felt confident about himself, and Rapunzel became all moody. Since the affects didn't wear off on their own, due to the amount that was consumed by the three, Xavier explained that it would be days before they return back to normal unless they take the antidote that is made from the oil from a rare three-leafed echo plant, which grows among its two-leaf cousin at the top of Mount Saison. After Pascal and Maximus came back with the ingredient they accidentally knocked Xavier out cold, so the two took it upon themselves to make the potion and to bring it to the castle so they could cure Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra. However, as they charged into the banquet to cure their friends, Pascal again dropped most of the potion into Eugene's fog machine, which made the machine let out a huge burst of purple fog into the dining hall. The results did return Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra back to normal, but everyone else became affected by the potion. Arianna became ill-mannered, Nigel could not stop laughing, Pete and Stan began to fight each other, the Captain became childish, and Frederic got overwhelmingly tyrannical. Not long after Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra forgave each other and realized that Pascal and Maximus were just trying to teach them a lesson, they took it upon themselves to fix the damage caused by the potion. Once everyone was back to normal and not long after bidding their guest, the Griffin of Pittsford farewell as he sails home, Rapunzel threw the bottle and what is left of the potion into the sea, much to Maximus and Pascal's relief, so it couldn't cause anymore harm. However, instead of sinking to the depths of the ocean, it floated above the waves as the currents brought it to Old Corona, where it was discovered by Varian. As there was a small drop left in the bottle, Varian was able to use his alchemy to replicate, once he had discovered its power, and modify it into a truth serum. Which he used, after hearing a rumor about the Sundrop Flower still existing, as he mixed it with a batch of cookies and handed them to everyone offscreen in the events of "The Alchemist Returns". While there were signs of the potion being used again, from the way people were acting, it wasn't truly revealed until Rapunzel discovered its empty flask in Varian's possession. In "Cassandra's Revenge", Varian is revealed to still have a bottle of the truth serum among his other formulas and Cassandra uses the potion on Varian in order to reveal the Moonstone's second incantation. Because Varian was unconscious when Cassandra poured it into his open mouth, he wasn't aware that she had gotten him to drink it until he told Cassandra something that he didn't meant to; after she showed him the half empty bottle that contained the serum and asked him if he knows what it is. Varian had tried to fight off the serum's strong effects to keep himself from telling Cassandra what she wanted to know, but it was a losing battle. Trivia * Despite its attitude-reversing power, for some reason, the potion has no effect on the person who lacks personality. * The bottle design of the potion is inspired by Rapunzel's hair braid. Gallery Mood Potion 1.jpg Not in the Mood 20.jpg Mood Potion 2.jpg Mood Potion 3.jpg Varian finds the potion.png Potion flacon at Rapunzel's feet.png The Alchemist Returns 30.JPG Tangled CR - Remember This.jpg Category:Objects Category:Tangled objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Potions